gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSonofNeptune/Archive 1
Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page or either TimeShade's talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). Archives:Archive 1 Thanks bro! Lol and I haven't yet, but I'm working on it Btw did they announce the name of the Norse series? Yeah, I think I can do that if I'm still around then. But as I've said, I'm becoming more and more inactive on Wikia as a whole. Well, I can't really tell you what to do, but whatever career you're going to pursue in your life is 1. to some extent going to take over your personal life and 2. going to require you to be better than most people at it (else nobody would hire you). But nothing stops you from taking a break from Wikia to pursue other activities and to come back later. And as you said, being on Wikia doesn't really benefit anyone except engineering students or people like that. SonofNeptune, If you need any admin assistance on the wiki, I'd like to throw myself in for consideration of it's alright with you. Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 23:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Do you want infoboxes? If yes what do you want them for? Characters? Cast? Places? Series? Episodes? What colour scheme would you like and what do you want them to include? - Doomlurker (talk) 22:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I've created something and added it to Alfred Pennyworth, take a look. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I read through the threads on the Norse Wiki. That was some hilarious stuff. But tbh, I'm not sure I'll be around long enough to join the wiki anyway. Is Dany really gonna be demoted? She should be demoted. I mean, she claimed to own templates, which is kind of absurd. But yeah, I might be leaving now that HC and Frodo left. It's getting kind of boring. But I'm not sure yet. Yeah, but I'll let you know if I do leave though. I don't wanna just disappear like Menara, lol. But I think I'll stay around until summer at least. RE: Yeah, I was getting annoyd with the colours though, as the letters were all different colours, TBH I think it probs woulda been best to keep the original image and use it as the header, until a definite logo comes out, e.g for Arrow the logo was the Arrow head behind the text, but then they released an official logo. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh... sup! Hey TSoN! My friend told me about this upcoming TV show, and I had to see if there was a Wiki for it. :P Anyhow, since there already is, I'll be glad to help do anything you need. My expertise is with templates (of all kinds), but I am also good with JS/CSS. If you need my help with anything, feel free to ask! =) Best Regards, JosephHawk (talk) 00:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC)JosephHawk Helping Out Hey there! With more information coming out about Gotham as the show starts up production, I hope you don't mind me helping out on the wikia! I think it would be nice to keep updating fans with news about casting, any behind the scenes stuff that happens, and more! Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done and if you care about any no spoiler policy :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Great, thanks! And yes, it would be cool to do trivia videos for Gotham when it comes out; I'll definitely keep that in mind! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:07, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hope you don't mind but I added a featured media section back to the main page just so people can stay up to date on Gotham promos! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Grayson Not sure what to expect from that if it's true. It'll be interesting to see what they have planned. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Teen Titans could be cool, provided they get the right writer and artist! And I'm not sure what their plan is with merging The Dark Knight with Batman and... I guess we'll see. I'm still waiting for a Shazam ongoing haha - Doomlurker (talk) 15:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) hey Hey TSON! saw the trailer and it looks great, will give it a try, if I like it, I will defs be helping you out on this wiki!Time Shade " First things first, but not necessarily in that order." - The Fourth Doctor 03:10, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sup TSON! Where have you been? It's been a long time since you were on Arrow wikia! 06:11, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm great! Saw the Flash Pilot yesterday, want a link to the leaked ep if you haven;t watched it yet? 06:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) http://www.solarmovie.tl/link/play/2974029/ Ignore the first 50 seconds because it's just those images first 07:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Character Bio I'm finding that the character bios are a tab bit lacking. Should be begin adding confirmed character personality, like Alfred being described as tough as nails in the official Fox description --CornettoFan450 (talk) 03:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Design Hey, great wiki you started here! I was wondering if I could help with the design of the wiki, especially since the premiere is fast approaching, and more and more promotional material is released. I already have a wiki logo and background ready to go! I have a lot of experience with creating and designing wikis (Kill Bill, Revolution, Person of Interest, Hannibal, Leftovers..) Let me know! 03:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::First, here's the background that is used on the Gotham Chronicle website. It is of higher quality than the current background, and gives a better sense of Gotham. 17:25, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Editing Pages Just a suggestion, I think that we should make it so that only registered Wikia users should be allowed to make edits to the pages. I have noticed that several "Wikia Contibutors" have been make edits to pages that lead them to turn out sloppy and unorganized. If it is okay with you, please let me know.Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 23:44, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm ready. Are there any news about the series? Yeah, I kind of figured the title would be at the back of the next book. So basically the day the book is released let's create the wiki. Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're doing better in your personal life. I think there were periods when I was way too active on Wikia too. It gets kind of unhealthy at that point. Header and Wordmark Hey TSON! I noticed the wordmark and header is quite plain, I designed one and hoping to show to see if you like it. Go to My sandbox wiki to see how it looks. 03:54, August 23, 2014 (UTC) So if you want that implemented, just give me admin rights for a couple minutes and I can help you add the header in. I'm sure you can trust me not to blow this wiki up :P. 18:28, August 23, 2014 (UTC) What font?? 18:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Header updated but not sure why the wordmark isn't updating. 18:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Admin I really want to become one on this wiki because I think I could really shape up the wiki including css and mediawiki pages. I'm an admin on 5 other wikis and I can ensure you that I am experienced. I really know how to mange template and am really good at working with rich text editing. And am very familiar with all the special pages I just want to make this wiki great and I want to help the community. Ray422 (talk) 00:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Ray422 Chat? Can you hop into chat when you can? 16:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hop onto the gotham chat, will give you link there. 04:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll be there for sure! 18:56, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Actually can you also hop in quickly for a bit right now? 18:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Here to Help Greetings TSN, I'm Omega, admin of |The Last Ship Wiki and "special" contributor of The Strain wiki. Just here to let you know that I intend to be active on this wiki as the show TLS Wiki is based on is on hiatus. Initally, I was pretentious of making several "good" edits in order to earn merits to hopefully earn sysop rights. However, now that I've discovered that you have numerous capable admins, I've decided against that. You've done good job bringing this wiki alive. Cheers, Omega. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 13:14, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, Neptune. I was wondering if I could, with your permission, edit the Character template so that the boxes are dark grey rather than the default black. The reason is, the black makes the template look too "basic" and "default", given that one of the default templates that wikia provides to every wiki site is all black and white. Or, I can change the white areas to grey, your choice. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 16:34, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I've changed the white to dark grey. If it looks too dark, I'll make it a lighter grey. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 04:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know for the sake of letting you know, I'm in the process of adopting the Constantine Wiki. I'm expecting to be granted bureaucratic rights in a week, depending on how fast wikia staff can get back to me. I was hoping this wiki and Constantine wiki could be afilliated with each other once the process is complete. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 17:16, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Characters Will do so tomorrow! 04:35, September 23, 2014 (UTC) The wiki's fantastic! It's really come quite so far! Judging by the pilot, the show itself is gonna be incredibly great, so the wiki will be nothing short of that! Just be sure to keep it updated, unlike me and Arrow. :P —MakeShift (talk · ) 11:35, September 24, 2014 (UTC) DC Heroes vs. Villains Tournament Hey there, long time no talk :D We just started a DC Heroes vs. Villains bracket tournament over on DC Wiki, and I made a blog post about it here since Batman, Batgirl, etc. are in it! I was wondering if it would be alright to promote it on the main page and/or add something to the Community Messages section just so more users see it? If you could even help us promote through your social media accounts for this wikia, that would be awesome! Let me know if there's one option you prefer over the other, and I hope you participate too :D Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yea, I saw it on the main page! Let me know if you need any help managing it :) I think I'll add a link to the main page slider for the tournament, and I'll try to do that sometime today. Thanks for responding so quickly! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Henchmen I'm curious why you felt the need to drain all the poetry out of my description of this group. Alex Jiskran 20:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I just did that to make each page as clean as possible, I modeled it around how another wiki did it. 01:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Arkham Asylum Nep, go to it on the Arkham page! One thing, I couldn't tell if Arkham has been closed down for 10 or 15 years. I think Bullock says ten years, and then Capt. Essen corrects him and says 15. It goes by quick, you barely notice. I may go back and check my recording. Maskatron (talk) 03:22, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Oof! My bad. I saw in your comment where you said you were still editing the page -- so "go to it" is my cheer of support. Tackling Arkham is a big job eh! Anyway, since you were working on it, i thought I would share the note I made to check the 10 or 15 years. Its an interesting bit of dialogue in the show. Demonstrates that people has forgotten about Arkham. Oh, and there's also mention that the Wayne Foundation was intending to re-open Arkham.Maskatron (talk) 03:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) O.o Not sure why I didn't see the message about jumping on chat, I'll look for you guys on there tomorrow... :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 07:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Gilzean on Selina Kyle (episode) http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-METKFDj8Orc/VCyNqnzBIyI/AAAAAAAAD28/P2iUOIocnVs/s1600/Gilzean.png Edit Like Mad! You're tearing it up on the edits, Son! Go! Go! Go!Maskatron (talk) 02:32, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Right-o! If you have anything in particular you want me to work on, just say so. I will do my best Maskatron (talk) 02:42, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha! Will do. Thanks Maskatron (talk) 02:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Redundant? Isn't it unnecessary to list appearnces on the actor's page as well as the character's? Alex Jiskran 02:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Admin page Go check my sandbox wiki. I made a template for the admin list. If you like it, fill in the blank parts. 15:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated wight the [[w:c:reign| '''Reign]] wikis? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh perfect! I uploaded two b/c I wasn't sure what would look better w the grey, but I think the first one, with the background looks better. Do yours go the the homepage as well? * Yours is active **Also, Very eager to learn how you made the profile pic of each character light up on the homepage? Usage of references I understand your system, but in the case of the Desk Sargeant I was trying deliberately to highlight the fact that this was from the Pilot, something which a small number at the end of the entry fails to do. :) Alex Jiskran 04:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gotham Videos Hey Neptune, I definitely love the idea of doing something for Gotham but we're a bit swamped with other video projects right now :( Maybe that can be something we keep on the back burner and once we have more resources we can do something video related! If you have any other ideas you'd like help with for Gotham, maybe we can work something else out? I know the show's finale is November so maybe we can do something fun! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Infobox They look good with the rounded edges. Kudos to the designer. Is there a different color scheme for the various boxes? (actors, characters, etc) Well the whole thing is looking good. I haven't been able to contribute too much right now because of other stuff, but I will be ramping it up next week I hope.Maskatron (talk) 01:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) A question of grammar Whilst I will happily give way to you on points of structure of the wiki and knowledge of the esoterica of the series, I feel compelled to defend my linguistic choices. My intent on the Davis Lamond page was "who decided to take it upon himself to cleanse the city (primary) after witnessing the corrupt inner workings of Gotham (secondary)", and thus when reordered does require the comma after "who" to give a resultant "who, after witnessing the corrupt inner workings of Gotham, decided to take it upon himself to cleanse the city". Alex Jiskran 06:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) list of episodes in the top navigational bar Hey buddy, I hate to be a pest here, I was wondering when you are going to post the episode listiing on the top, Sometimes, I forget the name of the episode & then I have to consult imdb, to figure out if I am posting in the right area. Nemo2012 (talk) 11:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Grammar "The reason being" would have to be a subsidiary clause to the previous sentence, lengthening the whole immensely. Alex Jiskran 07:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Arkham_Ep_174.png You said Arkham_Ep_174.png is way better than Horatii-II.png. The reason I chose this photo is because there is a clear shot of the Oath of Horatii, is a very famous painting from around the time of the French revolution. What aspect are you concerned about w/ concerning 174. I was concerned that the director was making an allusion to something about honor or loyalty Nemo2012 (talk) 07:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Would you have any objections if I posted in the same area because we are placing emphasis on different aspects of the scene. If I have caused offense, you have my most sincere apologies Nemo2012 (talk) 07:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) is 174 trying to emphasize the relationship between the two, otherwise I do not understand why is 174 better Nemo2012 (talk) 07:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned If this matters so much to Nemo, please feel free to delete my 174 image. Alex Jiskran 07:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) The reason I brought to the fore, is the son of Neptune felt it was an issue, he said it was a problem Nemo2012 (talk) 07:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying the matter, the reason why I snipped it was because as per the previous directive, you said or (timeshade said) he did not like images with watermarks. I got the image from the fox website. I usually do not like to download videos from the "nether regions" of the internet if I do not have to because of malware. I will get a new image in a couple of days. Nemo2012 (talk) 07:46, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Location of sites used in Gotham I found some of the sites used in the show (plug the coordinates into google maps): 40.623481, -74.075608 Arkham (Bayley Seton Hospital, Staten Island) 40.674901, -73.971987 Mayor's house (Brooklyn, Ny) 40.7489957,-73.9937017 Parking Structure used in the first scene of Arkham episode (esp southern end of said structure, it is near Madison Square Garden) 40.745442, -73.945466 Cobblepot becomes a confidential informant for the Major Crimes Unit in Pilot (Long Island City Queens) Follow-up on arkham: http://ben-support.livejournal.com/862965.html (Dressed the "Arkham Hospital" site) Hope you like it Nemo2012 (talk) 09:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Update:http://www.thomasgood.com/?p=3311 (Gates of arkham were built) The exterior shot of Wayne manor is a 1914 mansion location in Glen Cove ,Nassau County,Long Island, It is occupied by an undergrad engineering college called the Webb Institute. The coordinates are: 40.884258, -73.644539 Nemo2012 (talk) 13:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC) follow-up of the arkham episode I was just reviewing the episode, & as I discussed previously, the parking structure was shot on location ( as oppose to a soundstage). Since the producers of the show went to all this trouble to add authenticity to the episode, I think the least we can do is to highlight it in the gallery of the episode. I could add it but I think Jiskran would object to the matter, stating that it may be gratuitous. I just want your input on the matter. Update: In the second photo, you can see John the Baptist church located at the eastern end of the lot & in the thirrd photo, you can see a portion of madison square garden in the right hand side Nemo2012 (talk) 07:33, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ark_park_1.png ark_park_2.png ark_park_3.png ark_park_4.png ark_park_5.png ark_park_6.png ark_park_7.png Gotham cemetary Why do you undo the revision? I do not understand my error Nemo2012 (talk) 04:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) can we talk it out in chat mode only if it is necessary Nemo2012 (talk) 04:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The reason I put the location there, you have no other place to put the location information. Plus, there is no guidance with respect to what can be placed. Are you not curious how the brought the show to life by filming on location that is why it is a footnote, & not the crux of what the article is about. Following your directive... So if you are not interested in location information, would you like me to erase the information I placed in wayne manor, arkham asylum, mayor's residence, and the parking garage. I went to the trouble of researching the sites, for the benefit of curious minds out there in the world to know. With respect, if it is irrelevant as you say. this information should be removed in order to stay consistent P.S. I am well aware that you are the admin of this site, and if your going to remove information you are well within your rights to do so, and I am not trying to be confrontational. When I make a change, I do my best to explain my reasoning for doing so,, and when you don't we end up playing "phone tag" especially when it is not explicitly listed in http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_Wiki:Policies_and_Guidelines/Miscellaneous Nemo2012 (talk) 05:14, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Picking your brain I saw you changed the photo in the arkham episode, I was just curious: What is the criteria for choosing what iphoto which will represent the episode? Is it something you can put your finger on or is more intuitive? (Not a criticism, I was curious about your thought process?) Nemo2012 (talk) 08:39, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much! You saved me a lot of work adding attribution to the "Viper" gallery - I really appreciate it. :D Alex Jiskran 08:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) My apologies... I was not aware you added a trivia section to the episode. Also, I found some further information on the actual cemetary used by the production company. In my personal opinion, the Pilot page, should contain general information about the episode. Any futher information on any one topic touched upon the episode, should be placed in a more topic-specifc page. In my case, that would be Gotham cemetery. If you truly believe does not belong there then I will transfer it to the pilot page. Also, if you believe the footnote information is inappropriate, should I erase the information from Wayne manor, Arkham, mayor's residence, & city parking garage, because you did not explicitly say it was outright wrong. Its important that you establish a precedent, so there will not be future misunderstangs. Nemo2012 (talk) 09:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Episode Galleries You and TS left me with the impression you wanted to minimise these, but Nemo keeps adding, often lower quality, images to what I've put together. Any thoughts? Alex Jiskran 09:13, October 24, 2014 (UTC) This is nemo, from what I am able to infer, I assume you are talking about the photos; the only reason I add the extra photos is if it is a document of some sort, or there was some interesting CGI added to the scene. I figure, that it might be an "easter egg", that might give further insight to the show Nemo2012 (talk) 09:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I replaced the two with one I had taken but not used in my original 316 screen captures, as the clarity makes the name WellZyn legible to anyone interested, and the header therefore seems redundant. Alex Jiskran 09:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Update: Easter Egg-- as in the document; CGI- any one who is interested in the craft of tv production. Jiskran: You should not assume everyone who comes to this site is a "fanboy"; The site should also be used to raise awareness for those who do not know about the show as well Nemo2012 (talk) 09:29, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Followup: Jiskran, with all due respect how exactly are my photos of poor quality. When I examine your pictures they are very dark. The whole point of a capture, is so that you can appreciate the finer details of a particular shot Nemo2012 (talk) 09:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Archie :) Being British, beyond the video to "Sugar, Sugar", it has never been any real part of my life. Alex Jiskran 09:24, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Replacement photos I have included three photos. Two photos with scenes CGI-enhanced & one exterior shot with the Associated Press building included. If Jiskran can do a better job that is fine, but I am using a dimension video with the windows snipping tool (The HD video is 720p, maybe Jiskran is watching it at 1080p I do not know). With respect, please ask Jiskran to somehow brighten the photos, because it looks like Gotham is suffering a blackout of some sort. When anybody comes to this site, it is to see snapshots of the show, which disappear in a flash, when watched in real-time. It is an opportunity to show & appreciate the finer details. Nemo2012 (talk) 10:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Your view Does the WellZyn header pic add anything substantive to the storyline in the Viper gallery? As I've said before, Nemo keeps adding to the episdoe galleries, even though I was asked to keep their numbers down. Alex Jiskran 13:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) The header provides the origin of the document, whether it is internal ( wellzyn), or external (wayne enterprises or elsewhere) document. We do not if its substantive with absolute certainty, we are learning, like Bruce about Gotham, as the storyline proceeds. As they say in scriptwriting circle's, Bruce is the audience surrogate (He is asking the questions, the typical audience member would ask) Nemo2012 (talk) 14:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) PS: In the spirit of democracy, we should try to make this site accessible to all, not just to fanboys who have collected every graphic novel about batman. If we assume some aspect of the show is obvious to all, we end up alienating new converts to the show, Considered deliberation about additional photos. Criteria with respect to new photos should be: 1) Allusion (or reference) to major work of art (painting, literature, etc...) 2) Document of some type. 3) Extensive CGI enhancement of a scene (ex Falcone's casino, or CGI van driving through Arkham) Nemo2012 (talk) 14:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC) After thinking over what Jiskran wrote, I think he has concerns that your not following the directives you set up with respect to photo placement. I think if we set up some clear criteria, it should not be so much of an issue in the future. Nemo2012 (talk) 15:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC)